


Boards & Beats

by WillieThomas2005



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll put these later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieThomas2005/pseuds/WillieThomas2005
Summary: Literally just an absolutely adorable, completely random, mainly Willex fanfiction.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. In this story, Caleb never possessed Nick. He just disappeared.

Willie POV

The wind whips around me as I zoom down Hollywood Boulevard on my board. I’m not sure where I’m headed, but I know I should be alone. Not sure why, I just feel it. Something about this letter says that I should be alone(even though no-one can see me). I skate until I see an empty alley up ahead. I slow down, step off my board and walk into it, but who I see standing there petrifies me. As I stare at him, he slowly turns around to face me.

“Ah, William. What a surprise.” Caleb Covington was back. After a whole 2 ½ months. After everyone had decided that he had given up. Here he stands, staring at me with that malicious grin of his.

“What are you doing here?” He looks at me as if I offended him.

“What? Am I not allowed to wonder what you’re up to,” he says, slowly stepping towards me. Suddenly, I can’t move. Caleb begins to walk in a circle around me. All I can do is glare at him.

“Oh my! What’s this,” he inquires, childishly. I look at his hand and see that he’s holding a folded piece of paper with my name on it. My hands dart to my back pockets. _The letter. He has the letter!_

“It’s nothing,” I say quickly, trying to snatch it from him. He can’t know that Alex has been “talking” to me. He holds the letter above him and takes a few steps back.

“It’s clearly something if you want it back,” he says, unfolding the paper. He looks at it for a moment, reading. I notice him raise his eyebrows several times. Finally, he reaches the end. Then, he looks at me.

“So, you’ve been communicating with these three,” he asks, his stone-cold expression trying to tear an answer out of me.

“No. Alex leaves letters in places he knows I’ll find them, but I never respond,” I admit, looking at the ground.

“Uh-huh. How do you think that makes Alex feel?” I look up at him, confused. Since when does he care how they feel?

“Uh… I don’t-”

“Because, judging by this letter, he misses you very much,” he says, waving the piece of paper back and forth, “How do you think he would feel if something were to… happen to you?”

What?

“No. Please, for Alex’s sake,” I say, quickly. I mean, I don’t want anything to happen to me, but if I didn’t know Alex, I probably wouldn’t care.

“Fine. You’re safe for now, but if you see them, tell me. Understood,” he says, starting to walk away.

“Oh, and… no more of this.” He holds up the letter and tears into little pieces and drops them onto the wet asphalt. I fall with them. I look at the torn pieces of paper. There’s no way to read it now. The puddles from the recent rain have made the words illegible. I look up and Caleb is gone.

_“Because, judging by this letter, he misses you very much.”_

What did that mean?

“ _Oh, and… no more of this.”_

But that’s how I know Alex is okay. What if I never hear from him again? What if I never see him again? What if Caleb gets him? I feel my eyes start to tear up, but I don’t care. My afterlife is falling apart.

They need to know he’s back. But

“It’s clearly something if you want it back,” he says, unfolding the paper. He looks at it for a moment, reading. I notice him raise his eyebrows several times. Finally, he reaches the end. Then, he looks at me.

“So, you’ve been communicating with these three,” he asks, his stone-cold expression trying to tear an answer out of me.

“No. Alex leaves letters in places he knows I’ll find them, but I never respond,” I admit, looking at the ground.

“Uh-huh. How do you think that makes Alex feel?” I look up at him, confused. Since when does he care how they feel?

“Uh… I don’t-”

“Because, judging by this letter, he misses you  _ very much _ ,” he says, waving the piece of paper back and forth, “How do you think he would feel if something were to… happen to you?”

_ What? _

“No. Please, for Alex’s sake,” I say, quickly. I mean,  _ I _ don’t want anything to happen to me, but if I didn’t know Alex, I probably wouldn’t care.

“Fine. You’re safe for now, but if you see them, tell me. Understood,” he says, starting to walk away.

“Oh, and… no more of this.” He holds up the letter and tears into little pieces and drops them onto the wet asphalt. I fall with them. I look at the torn pieces of paper. There’s no way to read it now. The puddles from the recent rain have made the words illegible. I look up and Caleb is gone.

_ “Because, judging by this letter, he misses you very much.” _

What did that mean?

_ “Oh, and… no more of this.” _

But that’s how I know Alex is okay. What if I never hear from him again? What if I never see him again? What if Caleb gets him? I feel my eyes start to tear up, but I don’t care. My afterlife is falling apart.

They need to know he’s back.  _ But what about what Caleb said? _ Don’t care. They have to know.

They have to know.


	2. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion! Sort of. Next chapter will be longer and better. This one is REALLY short, doh.

Alex

It's a pretty boring day. I plop myself down on the couch in the garage. Luke is sitting on the piano with his guitar. Reggie is trying to balance CDs on his head and Julie is reading a book. I already delivered thisweeks letter. I should probably go see if he got it. For the past two months, I have been writing Willie letters and leaving them places I know he'll find them. Usually, they're just little updates on how we're doing and what going on in our afterlives, but today was different. I finally convinced myself(with help from Luke and Reggie) to tell Willie how I feel... about him. I really hope he doesn't hate me. What if he's reading it right-

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Julie's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, nothi g. Just-" I'm interrupted again, but this time its by _someone_ appearing in the middle of the garage. "Willie!" He looks up at me and I know something is wrong. His face is stained with tears, which is something I thought I'd never see. I jump up over the table.

"What happened," I ask, the worry in my voice painfully clear. He doesn't look up from the floor.

"He's back," he says quietly, "Caleb is back."


	3. The Heck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. Just read.

Julie’s POV

“Caleb’s back,” the stranger says, tears slipping down his face. Luke practically falls off the piano. The 8 CDs on Reggie’s head topple to the floor(those better not be broken). Alex is already up.

“What,” Luke asks. He sounds… scared.

“How?” Reggie.

“Why?” Alex.

“I don’t know!” The boy becomes engulfed in Alex’s arms, still crying. Lucky. Alex’s hugs are the best. All four boys are silent. I dog-ear my book and stand.

“I’m sorry,” I start cautiously, “What’s going on and who is this?” The stranger looks up, wiping his eyes.

“Right, sorry. I’m Willie. You are?” He reaches out a hand for me to shake, but since he’s not one of my boys and he poofed in, I know I can’t take it.

“I’m Julie and I’m-” Willie interrupts me.

“A lifer. This is the girl you told me about,” he says, looking back at Alex. Doing so shows him how close they are and he takes a step back.

“Uh… yeah she is,” Alex responds. As Willie backs up, their hands slide into one another’s. They quickly realize and pull away. I look at Alex quizically, but he seems to be very interested in the rug.

“Ooookay,” I say, very awkwardly, “Um… when you said ‘Caleb,’ did you mean the crazy evil ghost who tried and almost succeeded to destroy my band?”

“Um… *sniff* yeah.” He has this guilty look in his eyes. Alex notices it, too.

“No, Willie. Don’t even-”

“But it w-”

“No! We shouldn’t have gone to you for revenge on Bobby,” cries Alex, “It is _our_ fault, okay?!” Willie looks at the floor, clearly not convinced. I decide to steer us back to the main problem.

“So… can you tell us exactly what happened?” Willie nods. Luke, Alex, Reggie, and I move to the couch like we’re watching a show.

“Okay, so I had just picked up Alex’s most recent letter and I was skating down Hollywood Blvd. with it tucked in my back pocket when I turned into an alleyway, and there he was. I asked what he was doing here and he answered, in true Caleb Covington fashion, ‘Am I not allowed to wonder what you’re up to?’ Then he walked behind me and took the letter out of my pocket. I tried to take it back, but he just backed up and started reading it to himself. Then, he was like, ‘You’ve been talking to them?’ And I said, ‘No. Alex sends letters but I never respond. Then, he was like, ‘And how do you think that makes him feels?’ This was really weird, cause, ya know, since when does he care about your feelings? Then, ‘Because judging by this letter, he misses you very much,’” I glance at Alex to see him turning a _bright_ shade of pink. “I was very confused. ‘What do you think he would do if something were to happen to you?’ I was like, ‘Please, no.’ Then he said that I’m safe… for now. Then he said to tell him if I ever see you three again and tore up the letter saying, ‘And no more of this.’ Then he just left, and here we are now.” He stops pacing and looks at us. No one speaks for a moment.

“So, you didn’t get to read the letter,” Alex inquires. I want to say, _That’s what you’re thinking right now?_ But I meet Luke’s gaze and the look in his eyes tells me not to say it.

“No… why?” As Willie answers, Luke taps Reggie on the shoulder and they both disappear. It hits me that they’re trying to leave Alex and Willie alone. I get up awkwardly and start towards the double-doors of our garage-studio. I glance back to see Alex begging with his eyes for me not to leave him, but I do anyway. I shut the garage door back and turn to see Luke Reggie peeking through the windows of the garage.

“Babe, what the heck?!” Luke’s head snaps toward me.

“Sorry, I forgot you can’t poof,” he says, defending himself.

“Sure,” I say skeptically, “Anyway, what was that?” Luke looks at Reggie. Reggie just shrugs(what is it with these silent conversations?).

“Okay, so… Alex is… gay.” He looks at me like he’s bracing himself for a reaction.

“Okay, and?” Luke and Reggie seem confused for a second, but they continue.

“And, Alex has this huge crush on Willie and-”

“Oh my god! That’s adorable! Sorry. Continue.”

“Anyway, for the past 2 months or so, Alex has been leaving letters for Willie in places he knew he’d find them. Usually, they’re just updates on our ‘lives,’ but today, Alex finally convinced himself-”

“With help from yours truly,” Reggie adds.

“To tell- write him his feelings,” Luke explains.

“But because of Caleb, Willie never read it,” Reggie finishes.

“Oh.” I look back at the garage and- WAIT!

I have to tell Flynn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-da! Hope you like. Also, quick question. Would anyone like a JatP soulmate thing from me? I've already started one, but... just asking.


	4. Why I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. Pure adorableness! i dont know.😊

Willie POV(while the last chapter is happening)

Suddenly, Luke and Reggie poof away. Then, Julie gets up and leaves. This leaves me and Alex alone.

“What was that,” I ask. Alex just stares at his hands and shrugs. “Is this about the letter?”

“Maybe.”

“Was there something important in it?” He’s silent for a few seconds.

“Maybe… kinda?” He glances up, embarrassed. When I say embarrassed, I mean that his perfect face is lightly dusted pink and it’s adorable. Lord, help me! I walk around the table and sit next to him on the couch.

“Well, you could just tell me now,” I say slowly, “ You don’t have to if-”

“No… no, I can,” he says, trying to sound confident.

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath.

“Well, I started the letter with your normal updates from the week. Um… Flynn and Carrie finally got together! I swear their pining was almost as bad as Julie and Luke’s. Uh… that was really the only important _update_. Then, I went to say how much we- how much I missed you. Uh… then, I wrote about… why I missed you. You know, your carelessness, your kindness, your voice, your eyes…” On the last words, he looks up and meets my gaze. It’s electric, but he quickly stands and walks across the room frantically. I follow him to the piano.

“Then, I- uh- I told you that I really wanted to see you again because you make me so happy and you understand me and I really, _**really**_ like you, Willie! Like… like-like you. A lot.” What he says makes my non-existent heart stop? Did I hear him right? He likes me… like romantically? Me? Apparently, I hesitate too long because Alex starts panicking.

“Oh god. I knew this would happen. I’m so stupid! Why did I think-” I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him with all my might. He gasps but quickly returns the hug with just as much force. After what feels like hours, we let go and just look at each other. The electricity from earlier is back, and before I know it, Alex is rushing forward and kisses me. Alex Mercer is kissing _me_! And I immediately kiss him back.

“WHOOOOO! GET IT, ALEX! YEAH!” Alex jumps and looks at the door. Reggie, Luke, and Julie are standing there cheering while two other girls stand beside them looking very confused. I’m guessing that’s Flynn and Carrie, and they probably can’t see me. I glance over at Alex and I can’t tell if he’s mad, embarrassed, or both. Either way, he’s turning red again. I take his hand and he looks back at me, relaxing.

“What happened? Exactly,” Julie says, jumping in front of me.

“Well, he summarized his letter, I hesitated in shock, he panicked, I hugged him, he kissed me, end of story. Were you spying on us the whole time?” Julie points at her boyfriend.

“It was his idea.” Reggie chuckles. Flynn(I think) steps forward.

“I’m sorry, am I missing something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy? I know. Did ya like it? I hope so.


	5. You're New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray!

Alex POV

O. M. Gosh! I just kissed Willie! And he kissed me back! I think I might die… again! Oh my god. I can’t even anymore. I just-

“Alex!” I jump and look at Julie. Then I realize that everyone is looking at me.

“Yes?” Julie rolls her eyes.

“Were you listening to me at all?”

“Um… no,” I say sheepishly, “Why?”

“I was trying to ask you if you really kissed him,” she says, "Because you seem like the kind of person who would get kissed.” I hear Willie snicker.

“Hey! I can take charge when I want to,” I say defensively.

“Okay, Just asking,” she says, putting her hands up. Willie leans forward.

“Don’t worry. I thought the same thing,” he says, laughing. I cross my arms and glare at him.

“Hey!” He just laughs harder and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Sorry, hotdog, but the lifer’s right.” Julie giggles. Flynn and Carrie look at each other, then me, then Julie, then me, then Julie.

“So, let me get this gay. There’s another ghost here, his name is Willie, Alex just kissed him and evil ghost man is back?” At the(vague) mention of Caleb, everyone goes quiet.

“Yep, that’s pretty much it,” Luke answers.

“Got it… Jules! You owe me 15 bucks,” she says. Julie groans and reaches into her pocket. Wait-

“Hold up. What did you bet on,” WIllie asks, before I can fully process Flynn’s statements.

“Oh… uh. Well, we pretty much already knew you were gay because our gaydars are on point-” I look at Willie for an explanation. He just mouths _I’ll tell you later_ , “Then, Flynn thought that you were going to get some kind of boyfriend soon but I thought he was so caught up with the band and stuff that he didn’t have time for those things,” Julie explains. Luke chuckles. I blush and look back at Willie for help. He just stares back.

“Are you? Or am I your boyfriend,” he asks, smiling that stupid, beautiful smile of his.

“Um… my boyfriend?” It sounds more like a question, but I mean it.

“Sounds good to me,” he says, taking my hand again. Then, Julie ruins our moment.

“Aw! That’s so cute! Move.” She shoves past me and flops onto the couch. Luke follows close behind. Willie and I just sort of step back into the garage, but we don’t sit down. Neither do FLynn and Carrie. They walk in slowly, squinting at the space beside me. They clearly can’t see Willie, which is a shame. They’d like him. I glance around the room. Luke’s head is in Julie’s lap, her hands in his hair. They finally got together. I mean, after the Orpheum, it didn’t take that long, but still! Flynn and Carrie are leaning on each other a few feet to my left. Reggie… oh poor, Reggie. He’s the only single one now. He’d probably ask Kayla out if he got the chance, but we haven’t been back to the school we’re not sure if she would be able to see us(him) if we did. As of right now, the only “lifers” who can see/touch us are Julie(duh), Flynn, Carrie, Bobby/Trevor, Tia, Ray and Carlos. “Meeting Julie’s Family” was fun. Tia really likes us. Well, she’s a little iffy about Luke, but… who isn’t? Ray and Reggie bonded immediately. It was weird, but Reg was so happy. Carlos LOVES us! We had a _Star_ _Wars_ marathon with all of the movies one night. It was epic.The deaths were painful(Why, Ben? Why?!), but they were necessary sacrifices(mostly). We “binged” _The Mandalorian_ the next morning and… we all LOVE Baby Yoda- er… Grogu.

But back to the present!

“Now what?” Reggie breaks the silence. Julie jumps up.

“Wait! Why are we out here?! We need to find out if my family can see you!” She points at Willie, who shrinks back, confused. “Come on!” Julie rushes to the doors, motioning for everyone else to follow. Luke slowly rises, muttering something about how he just got comfortable. Reggie bounces over to our friend, being the ball of energy that he is. As we climb the stone steps to the front door, I squeeze Willie’s hand. He gives me a reassuring smile. It wasn’t that I didn’t want Ray to see him. I’m just not sure I want him to see us… together… like this. I still haven’t actually come out to him yet, but Flynn and Carrie have, so… I dunno. I guess it’ll be fine. But what if it’s not?

… 

Shut up, brain! We get to the front door and walk in, following behind everyone else. Ray is in the kitchen making dinner. I smell enchiladas. Yes! Oh, yeah. We can eat now. Ray looks up.

“Hey, kids,” he says, glancing at all of us. Then, his gaze falls on the boy beside me. “You’re new.”


	6. It Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place looks a little familiar. -WT

Willie POV

“You’re new,” the man says, staring at me. Wait. Man in the kitchen of Julie’s home. This must be her dad.

“Dad,” yup, “This is Willie,” Julie says, gesturing to me. I smile and wave. Mr. Molina rubs the bridge of his nose.

“ _Dios_ _mio_. Are you dead too,” he says, sounding tired.

“Um… yes?” He looks back at Julie.

“Four?  _ Four? _ Honestly,  _ mija _ . Will this ever end?” Julie looks down at her dino-slippers.

“It’s not my fault I seem to attract cute, dead boys,” she says, shrugging. I like Julie. She seems cool.

“Okay, Julie, but no more,” he says sternly, “Feeding all of these mouths is enough as it is. Speaking of which, do I need to whip up something more for this one?” He waves his spoon in my direction.

“Oh no. I can’t eat outside the HGC,” I say quickly.

“Ah. The Hollywood… Ghost Club. Right?”

“Yeah.” The fact that Julie’s innocent father knows even just the name of the place sends a chill up my spine. Suddenly, a boy with dark, curly hair bounds into the room.

“Hey, sis. Hey gu-” His eyes land on me. Then they narrow and his eyebrows furrow.

“Hey, little dude. I’m Willie, the newest addition to your sister’s daycare,” I say, smiling. I hear Mr. Molina chuckle.

“Uh huh. Well, I’m Carlos Molina… Do you like Ghostbusters?” The question is random, but I nod. Carlos smiles. “Okay. He’s cool.”

Slowly everyone begins to disperse, but I can’t help the feeling that I’ve been in this house before. I step back to the door, then walk toward the kitchen. It can’t be… can it? I keep walking. Through the kitchen and… there’s the couch. Oh my god! This is the Cervantes house. I turn around to see everyone staring at me, but I’m focused on the Molina’s.

“Cervantes.” Julie and Ray’s eyes go wide.

“What?” I look directly at Julie.

“Was your mother’s name Rose Cervantes?” Her hand goes to her mouth as she nods vigorously.

“How did you-”

“She and her family were my babysitters,” I say, starting to laugh. Julie does the same.

“Wh-what? This is crazy!”

“Ya think! Every day, I’d ride the bus here from school and wait with… your grandma for your mom and her siblings to come home,” I explain. Carlos comes out of his daze.

“Wait, so, you know T- Aunt Victoria?”

“Vic? Of course I do.” As if on cue, I hear  _ someone _ coming down the stairs.

“Honestly, Ray. When was the last time you did laundry,” the woman sighs and looks around. “Oh,  _ buenos tardes _ , Julie and friends.” For a second, I think she can’t see me, but then she does a double take and her eyes ignite with recognition. I cringe, knowing what’s coming.

“Li-Li?” I look back at her, smiling through the utter embarrassment.

“Hey, Vic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the first chapter in my one-shot book for context about how Willie knows the Cervantes family(Rose and Vic).


End file.
